Before we read Breaking Dawn
by VampirePirateNinjaSquirrel
Summary: My friend and I wrote this while we were waiting for BD to come out. Continues after the leaked first chapter. Just now posting it. Not complete. May add on later. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of this. Stephenie Meyer does. FYI: This story fills in after the first chapter. This story was written BEFORE Breaking Dawn was published. Enjoy!!!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2:

Carlisle POV

The Cullen living room, our living room, was vivid with color and sounding with conversation and laughter as my sons and I invoked the right to participate in 'male bonding'. My daughter, Alice, was over at my daughter-in-law-to-be's home, trying on wedding dresses and the like for Bella's upcoming wedding. My wife, Esme, and my other daughter, Rosalie, were undoubtedly running little errands in order to make Alice's big scheme of a wedding fall into place.

But over here at our house, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and I were relaxing on our white sofas, doing nothing in particular. Edward and Jasper were arm wrestling, and the winner was to play Emmett.

"Be happy, Edward," Jasper coaxed, smiling, as he tampered with his brother's emotions.

Edward couldn't resist what Jasper was doing, and he knew that, "Jasper, this isn't fair. Playing with emotions and being a distraction is a deceitful way to cheat."

"Sorry, Edward," Jasper allowed, grinning, "If you want then, be mad!"

Edward glared at him, "Shut up, Jasper." Jasper used his ability to then make Edward angry. He laughed, amused at his brother's expression and noticeable fury. He glanced over at me, and I gave him a look, which told Jasper to stop.

Edward, once mentally stable, pushed Jasper's arm down with ease. "And there you go," he scoffed, and Jasper rolled his eyes.

Then, Edward arm wrestled Emmett. Emmett was twice his size and very, very strong. They announced the start of their match, and Edward played his games. "Oh, Emmett, you are a naughty boy," Edward scolded, shaking his head. He was using his mind reading ability to outwit Emmett.

Emmett raised his eyebrows, "What are you talking about?"

Edward flashed his teeth, "You know."

"Reading his mind?" Jasper asked, making both of his brothers happy.

Emmett smiled, "Yes, but he is making things up. The only way he can win is if he _cheats_." I shook my head. My boys did whatever they could to win against each other.

"Can you blame him for making things up, Emmett?" Jasper said teasingly, "He has to; there's nothing in your head to read."

Emmett smiled and dropped his arm from Edward's. Then, he flashed to where Jasper was standing and pushed him down on the couch. When he was done, the two of them and Edward were laughing.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind," Edward announced, unveiling some bags for clothing that undoubtedly held tuxedos, "we need to try on the attire for the wedding."

Edward tossed each of us a bag, and we unzipped them. "Did you pick these out, Edward?" I asked him, looking at the black tailored tuxedos. There was a ruffled white shirt to go underneath of them, and a red rose was pinned to the collar.

"No," he told me, switching out of his clothes at a speed only vampires could reach and putting on the new attire, "Alice is planning all of this. Bella and I are merely going." He smiled. I noticed that Edward smiled constantly when he either mentioned his fiancée or was with her. It made me happy, as well, to see him pleased.

Once we were all dressed, we took turns looking in the floor to ceiling mirror in the hallway. "You know," Emmett said, turning to look at his reflection, "it's a little weird how Alice knows all of our sizes so well." Every one of the tuxedos fit perfectly.

Edward smiled, "The woman is gifted." I smiled, too, and so did Jasper, and then he stopped. Affection for Alice was always something he displayed in private.

"Edward?" Jasper asked, a crease in his brow forming.

"Yes?"

"How many best men are you allowed to have at your wedding?" he asked.

"Well, at an orthodox wedding, one," Edward answered, nodding in response to Jasper's thoughts. At times, Edward's mind reading talent became a tad annoying.

"What's wrong?" I asked Edward.

"Nothing," he answered quickly, "Jasper and I were just contemplating the possibility of me having…three best men."

"Three?" Emmett asked, confused, and Edward nodded.

"Yes, three. You, Jasper, and…Jacob Black," he answered quietly.

Emmett spun around, "Jacob Black! The dog? But why?"

"Bella has been talking about him in her sleep, and I think she would be happy if her friend from La Push could attend," Edward answered, looking mainly at me.

"Well, it is your and Bella's final decision," I answered, thinking, "As long as no other vampires attend unexpectedly, I see no problem with it."

Edward smiled at me, "Yes, I think that is what Bella would want."

"If it is what Bella would want, than I hope it works out," I smiled back at Edward.

"But how are you going to tell Jacob?" Jasper asked.

Emmett shrugged, "We'll run into him soon at another deathly war when we need the dogs' help saving Bella." He turned to Edward, "Isn't she due for a catastrophe any day now? It's been, what, a week since the last one?"

Edward rolled his eyes, and Jasper stifled a laugh. Then, we undressed from our tuxedos and went to finish the arm wrestling.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please , please tell me. If you like it I will post the other chapters!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3:

Alice's POV:

"See Bella, it's beautiful on you! I knew that dress would fit perfectly on you!" I said to my future-sister-in-law. "Do you like it?"

I was at Bella's house with Charlie's suit and Bella's wedding dress for the final fitting. I didn't doubt that they didn't fit (I had a gift for shopping and clothes fitting) Charlie just wanted to see Bella in her wedding dress before the day of, and he had a right . He was giving his only daughter away to a pack of vampires, but he didn't know that.

"AAHH, Alice it's _gorgeous_! I couldn't have pictured it better, well actually I did, but it still is beautiful!" Bella said with plenty of emotion. Humans always had a way with emotion. They either over reacted like Bella was doing now, not her normal but happened occasionally, or they under react, Bella's normal self.

"Bella you're more…" I didn't get to finish, I was having a "vision" again. The future was changing. But what? The Volturi? Had they reached a decision yet? But it wasn't the Volturi. It was the wedding. Something about the wedding. Someone was changing their mind. But which one? I could see flashes of the wedding, then the next minute it was gone. Werewolves were going to be in the wedding. One from _our _party was inviting _something _from _their_ party to come to the _wedding _party. _Who could it be?_ Bella?

"BELLA! How _could you_!" I hadn't meant to say it out and I automatically saw here face turn from happy emotion to a startled look.

"What did I do?" she was just as shocked as I was that I broke the happy vibe. Where was Jasper when you actually needed him, but he was probably doing something not so smart with is extra ability, he did it every time they were 'male bonding'. Being all macho with each other. Carlisle was probably egging them on.

"Sorry Bella, I just saw something….then I didn't……about the wedding. Were you planning on inviting or having any wolf boys at the wedding?" I asked slowly and suspiciously as I walked over to sit on her bed and stare her down

"They will be at the wedding, but you knew that before," Bella reminded me, "I wasn't going to have any actually _in_ the wedding." She crossed her arms over her chest and I cringed. I didn't want her to ruin the vintage lace on dress. I worked so hard to find it.

"Who else could it be then?" I asked mostly to myself. "I thought it was you, sorry I just assumed it was you, but who could it have been?" I must have said that way too fast for her to catch it all because she just stood there arms still crossed staring at me.

"We should get to the house. Hurry Bella, get out of the dress and I'll go check on Charlie. We will go and check on how the guys tuxes fit." I said as I started out of Bella's room.

As I was going down the hall I realized I was going faster then a normal human and had to slow down. When I got down the stairs Charlie was waiting on the old couch watching something loud on television like a game with his suit neatly put back in the bag and folded over the torn arm of the couch. He looked up when I made my foot steps audible for humans.

"Is Bella coming down soon? I want to see the dress on her." Charlie said with a hint of emotion.

"I'm so, so sorry Charlie, but," I put on my sweetest voice possible, " we are having a little problem over at the house and we have to fix it as soon as possible. We need Bella there and she's already changed out of her dress. I can drive Bella over and I'll leave the dress here so when I drop her of she can show you." I added the last part since Charlie should see Bella in her dress before the day of. I walked over to the chair to wait for Bella to come down in four seconds and counting.

Just then Bella comes down the stairs carrying a garment bag. "Leave that in your room. You can show Charlie when we get back." I said quickly standing up before Charlie could say anything.

"Sure Alice," Bella replied with a puzzled look and ran clumsily upstairs.

"What's the problem Alice?" Charlie finally spoke puzzled.

"Emmett's tux is too short and isn't big enough and Jasper's is too long and too big." I was edging toward the door because I heard Bella coming down the stairs, "They might have the wrong ones considering that it's just the jacket. Also, there are also final reservations to double check." I can't believe I came up with such good lie, but my mind does work faster then the average human you know.

"Oh, Okay, have fun then." Charlie said looking back to the television. Bella said good bye and we walked outside to where Edward's silver Volvo was waiting.

"Too bad I can't drive the Porsche around Forks. I love that car. So does Jasper. Sometimes he will just be out there staring at it." I paused for a minute to get in the car, then continued. "I don't know what's he's thinking. I guess if I wanted to know I could just go get Edward, but that would take all of the fun out of it."

"Take all of the fun out of what?" Bella asked looking up at me as I pulled out in front of her house.

"Wondering what he's thinking. He always fascinates me with everything he does. No matter what it is. It always fascinates me." I ended with a sigh.

"And you've been together for a long time right?"

"For a human, yes." I said with a laugh.

"What fascinates you?" She was curious I could tell. Most people are curious about Jasper and my relationship.

"Just Jasper being himself. Our relationship is private, and we like it that way, but Bella I want to tell you something, just don't tell Jasper I told you this. Jasper means the world to me and he always will.

"But what most people don't know about him is that he feels horrible about what he did when he was turned. Even though he didn't know what he was doing he still feels bad. If he could take it back he would, no matter what the cost. He doesn't want you to feel guilty about killing someone when you are a newborn." It takes a lot to make a vampire emotional and Jasper is what does it for me. I stared out of the window, looking at the rainy road as I spoke the rest.

"He already thinks of you as a sister and so do I. To Jasper that's saying a lot since he's not very trusting of others and himself, especially around humans.

"But the point I'm finally making is that you and Edward have a special relationship. It is more like Jasper and mine then you might think. Yes, you do show affection in public, but you also have secrets that you keep. And you _will_ become even more private after you change." I was almost finished, but we were pulled up in front of the house already and I couldn't wait to see _my_ Jasper.

I turned to look at Bella for this part. We were actually having a heart to heart (no pun intended) talk. "If your relationship is as strong as I see it is, you and Edward will have a special bond that no one can break. It's kind of like a sixth sense if you will, seventh for me. You will know what each other's feeling and rough ideas about thoughts. I hope you are happy Bella, I really do." I finally finished and I reached for her hand because she was going to start crying pretty soon.

"I am and always will be Alice. I have all of you to help keep me in line, and I am thankful for that." She was crying, what a human emotion, but I leaned over and gave her a hug.

"Dry off those tears. Edward can't see you like this. Come on our men are waiting." I said cheerfully.

Just as I was getting out of the car I "saw" Bella was going to trip over her foot while walking a total of ten feet. I was going to warn her, but if I didn't Edward wouldn't have come out to help her and end up carrying her in. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. Edward will be mad because he wanted Bella to be "totally and utterly safe", but what's a few scratches when she would end up in Edward's arms? Emmett has been dying to see "stupid human mistakes made by an accident prone human" anyway.

Plus, I couldn't wait to see the most important thing in my world, Jasper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4:

Esme POV

"Alright, Rosalie. We're finished for today," I told my daughter, as we walked out of the shopping plaza in Port Angeles.

She sighed, "Thank you! This whole running around for Alice has been annoying. How did she _not _know that she was going to run out of the things she did?"

I laughed, and Rosalie smiled. Alice, my other daughter, was a physic, but I had a feeling that she wanted us to do these little errands for her.

We found Rose's red BMW, and we loaded our bags in the trunk. Then, I went to the driver's side and got in. Once we were on the highway back to our house, I asked lightly, "Rose, are you warming up to the wedding yet?" Rosalie was having trouble coping with the wedding of her brother, Edward, to a human, Bella Swan.

Rosalie shrugged, "I guess so. I mean, I am still a little…uncomfortable with the whole Bella thing, but, I am happy to see Edward happy."

I smiled and patted her hand. That was a nice thing for Rosalie to say. She was angry and a little jealous that Bella was still human, and she was going to give up her human life to join us as vampires. The thing that Rosalie wanted most was to be human again. But that was one thing Rosalie just couldn't have.

But, I, like she, wanted Edward to be happy. He became a vampire before I did, in 1918, and he was the first to join Carlisle. He and my husband had a bond that no other had with Carlisle, but he wanted Edward to have a mate. So, that was what Rosalie was intended for. However, Edward didn't like Rose in that way, so they never became more than siblings. Eventually, I came for Carlisle, Emmett came for Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice came together. And Edward was left out.

He never really led on that it bothered him, but we all knew that it did. The problem wasn't that girls didn't like Edward; they did, and he is very attractive, but Edward didn't like any of the girls back. Until he met Bella. Once he met her, Edward started smiling a lot more, and he seemed…completed, in a sense. Personally, Edward could marry a werewolf, and as long as he was happy, I would be fine with it.

Going the speed that we vampires go, we made it back to our house in Forks in no time. Edward's Volvo was out front, so I knew Bella and Alice must be in there. I knew Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle were there, too, because they stayed home to endure 'male bonding' today. I knew that was a bad idea from the start, because the house would probably look like, well, a pack of wild vampires ran through it.

When we got inside, I was surprised to see that it was not that unkempt. Edward was sitting on the couch, and Bella was under his arm. Jasper and Alice were standing in the back, holding one another's hand, and Rosalie walked over and sat on Emmett's lap. I looked for Carlisle, and found him standing in a corner. I walked over to him and smiled. He pecked me lightly on the cheek.

"How was your day?" he asked me quietly.

I nodded, "Good. We had to run some errands for Alice, and it was sort of fun."

Carlisle glanced across the room, "How was Rosalie?"

I smiled, "She is doing a lot better."

He smiled, too, "I knew she would come around." We embraced each other in a quick hug.

"So, how was 'male bonding' time?" I asked causally.

Carlisle laughed, "Interesting, to say the least. Jasper got creative with our moods, and Edward was reading Emmett's mind, and he was making things up about Emmett being a 'bad boy'. It was _very_ entertaining."

I turned around to look at Edward, who was grinning. I shook my head at him in mock disappointment, "Were you listening?"

He smiled widely, showing me his teeth, "A little."

I couldn't be angry at him, so I just smiled. "And, yes, the day was very entertaining," Edward said, loud enough for everyone to hear."

They became engrossed in talk about what they did today, and I turned to talk to Carlisle, "In a little while, our Edward will be happy with the love of his life."

Carlisle smiled, and he turned to look at our son, who was still holding Bella. "Yes," he said, "I am quite happy that Edward has found someone he could live with for eternity."

I nodded, still looking at Edward, "Yes, but you know he does not want to change Bella."

Carlisle shrugged, "I trust his judgment. Edward is a smart man; things will turn out for the best."

He bent down to kiss me again, and I smiled. I knew how Edward felt to find someone you loved enough to spend eternity with.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5:

Jasper's POV:

_I can't believe I'm holding Alice's _hand_ in front of _my own family. _We don't even show affection in front of them. How _embarrassing!! I thought to myself and I realized that Edward was twenty feet away so I look over at him to see if he was staring a me. This time he was laughing slightly and shaking his head. I automatically looked around the room to see if anyone was looking at him. They must be used to his silent outbursts of laughter about our thoughts.

_Edward if you speak of this to anyone I _willkill you, and I won't regret it. I said it as loudly as possible in my head. This time he completely turns his head at me. I automatically drop Alice's hand.

Edward slowly and gently rises so not to startle Miss Human Bella. All the while he is still staring at me. Some hunter instincts raise, that I have to fight, when he gets into a small crouch position. A playful growl escapes from Edward's chest.

I then use my powers to make him happy, but he fights it slightly. Now everyone is staring at use. I hear Alice giggle beside me. She must know the outcome of this stand off.

"Boys! Will you please settle down," Esme's shrill startled voice broke the tension, "we can't have that now with Bella here. Her wedding is in a month and we don't need her in a body cast being wheeled down the aisle." She finished with a laugh.

"Esme! Jasper said he was going to kill me." Edward said like a small child complaining to there mother.

Just then Edward ran across the room and put me in an iron tight head lock. This time I was the one growling. _Edward cut it out now. _I screamed in my head.

"You could use your own powers to calm yourself right now, Jasper." He said in a low voice only I could hear.

I did the only defense I could in this situation. I played with his emotions. That must have been what Alice was laughing about. I first made him extremely happy. Then I made him excited. I proceeded with anger, jealously, and then love. He let go and ran faster then ever across the room. He then picked up a small table and threw it at me. Emmett ran in front of it and grabbed it and threw it back at Edward.

"He started it," Edward atomically answering Carlisle's unanswered question.

Carlisle and Edward both looked at me. Carlisle looked stern, but Edward looked playful. I knew that look. That was the look like he planned this all. Him and Alice knew about this. So I decided to play along.

"Edward is harassing me again, Carlisle." I added quickly in that same small child tone.

Carlisle could only reply with one comment, "Edward, don't tell others what goes through the minds of others. Jasper, just no extreme mood changes unless it is important." He sounded defeated and he couldn't really say anything else.

Edward and I shook our heads and then laughed silently . We went back to our original positions before that little outburst.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6:

Emmett POV

My life has never been funnier than it has become since Edward brought Bella Swan into it. Her with her stupid human mistakes; she does things, things we vampires could never, ever do…like trip on her dress on her wedding day!

Alice 'saw' that that would happen, and I busted out laughing. Edward looked at Bella affectionately, and she blushed a bright red.

"Maybe you should shorten the dress, Alice," Esme suggested, smiling despite herself.

Alice nodded reassuringly, "Don't worry, Bella. I won't let your wedding day end with you on the ground."

"Even though that's where you spend most of your time," I smirked, and Bella laughed. I heard Jasper stifle a laugh, which he disguised as a cough.

I turned around to look at him, and Jasper grinned. Alice shook her head at us, but a smile was visible on her small face.

"Let's just relax for now," Bella said, mainly to Alice, "We can fix the dress tomorrow."

Alice nodded, "Okay, Bella. Whatever you want."

Bella opened her mouth in shock, "Alice! You are actually listening to what I want."

Alice laughed her high-pitched laugh. Rosalie, from where she was sitting on my lap, spoke suddenly, "I'm going upstairs." Then she was gone.

I looked at Bella, but she seemed unfazed by Rosalie. Then, I made the mistake of actually thinking with Edward in the room. I wondered if I should go upstairs and see what was wrong with my Rose. But Edward, being the nosy guy that he is, shook his head slightly. I stared at him. I _hated_ it when Edward told me what to do. But I didn't _really_ have to listen to him, now did I? I mean, he may be older than me, but I was bigger; I could take him. And besides, I knew where he lived.

I looked back at Edward, and he was laughing hysterically. It took me a minute to realize I'd thought that. Well, since we were playing mental games, I looked at Bella and smiled.

Edward glanced at me. Then, I thought. _Wow…Bella sure is pretty. I may have a chance with her. After all, I work out. And I'm a vampire. Put those together, and I'm an invincible girl magnet!_

Edward closed his eyes and shook his head. "All brawn and no brains," he muttered, low enough for us to hear.

"What was that?' Esme asked, looking from Edward to me suspiciously.

"Nothing," Edward answered innocently.

Carlisle glanced at Edward, "Who is 'all brawn and no brains'?"

"Oh, that's Emmett," Jasper answered playfully, "But we all knew that." Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Edward laughed.

I don't know why they all think I'm so dumb. Maybe it's because they are all jealous of my good looks…

Edward laughed, and I noticed a moment too late I'd thought that, and he was listening. Still.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7:

Rosalie POV:

_How can Bella want to give up being human for being……..this…….a monster…..a blood thirsty monster? It may look like all fun, but it's not _all_ fun. Eternal beauty is good. It really is fantastic, but only some people can pull it off. It looks really good on me._

I was upstairs in my room pacing back and forth. _I can't believe that mere human made me leave my, _my_ living room. Well, it wasn't really _my _living room or my house for that matter. It was Carlisle and Esme's, but I was their 'daughter'. But Bella would be soon too._

I looked around our, Emmett and myself, room and saw all of the pictures and mementoes of our past lives. Emmett's were mostly pictures of his family, parents, aunts, uncles, grandparents, etc. All of his were reminders of his old life. His turning was an accident after. He was being mauled by a wild grizzly bear. But, I _am_ the reason _he_ is what he is _now. _

_I made him what he is. I had Carlisle turn him _because_ I was lonely and…..I hate to say it…….greedy. I made some one what I am now. I am no better then Edward. Well, Edward doesn't _really_ want to turn Bella, but she insists on being one of us. _I didn't care if Edward could here what I was thinking in the living room or not. Frankly, I _hoped_ he heard me. He already knew how I felt about turning Bella, but I hope he especially heard this next part.

_If Bella was smart, she would leave and forget all about us. She should marry the Jacob Black/werewolf kid. She would be better off with him then with us being an eternally living blood drinking nuisance._ I haven't heard Edward yelling profanities at me, so I decided to give it another whorl. _Eternal beauty probably wouldn't look good on here anyway. I mean look at her. Clumsy, awkward, and not to mention, well I'll just say it, ugly. I can't see what Edward sees in……._ I didn't get to finish. Edward was yelling from in the living room.

"That is IT Rosalie! I agreed with you up to some point and then you went over board!" Edward shouted loudly even though he didn't have to. He could just spoke it. I was in fact a vampire and I did have excellent hearing. 

I smiled widely. I knew what made Edward tick and it was fun making Edward loose his cool once and a while.

"Emmett, you better and control your, what ever she is to you because if you don't…." Edward couldn't finish the threat because Alice interrupted.

"Edward, you better not!!!" Alice said startled by what she saw.

"Fine, fine I'll go get her and I will make her stop that." Emmett said defeated.

Then Emmett burst through the door of our room closed it and started laughing hysterically. "What did you do to him. He was so mad." he managed to get out between laughs.

I smiled a huge smile. I had won this round, for now. Wait till there was no humans around or witnesses. Then he would get his revenge. But, for now, I was still prettier then Bella will ever be.

"Rosalie, what did I tell you!!" Edward always got the last word.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8:

Carlisle POV

I closed the door tightly behind me, shutting myself in my office. I sighed. My 'children' had been at each other's throats lately, and it was starting to become a bit annoying. One of my 'children', the one who had lived with me the longest, Edward, was getting married to a human. Some of us, like Alice, were very thrilled about the new vampire addition to the family. But some of us, like Rosalie, were dead set against it.

Personally, as long as Edward was happy, I didn't care if he married a human and turned her into one of us. It was just getting ridiculous how much they all fought. A series of outbursts had just came from our living room, and they all could've been avoided if people would just keep to their own business. I had half a mind to go to the hospital to get away from all the commotion…

But I heard a light knock on my door. I closed my eyes for a second, trying to calm my anger, "Yes?"

"It's me. Can I come in?" It was Edward. Even though he had been the center of all the previous arguing, I told him he could enter.

Without looking directly at me, Edward moved in and sat down in the chair in front of my desk. That was unlike him to sit down anywhere without being directly invited. Of course, any of my 'family' members were welcome to come into my office to talk to me. However, it was unlike him. 

I folded my hands in front of me, "Edward, is there something you'd like to discuss with me?"

Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb; that was something he did when he was trying to calm himself down. Edward let out a long sigh.

"Yes?" I asked calmly.

"Carlisle," he began and stopped. Edward opened his eyes and let his hands drop, "This is just so…frustrating."

I grinned, "You don't need to tell me. I was down there for the little disputes."

Edward shook his head, "I would like to apologize for that. It was uncalled for the way I responded to their jabs. I should know better."

Yes, this was the Edward I was familiar with. I chuckled, "You may want to apologize to Esme instead. She is the one who it tears apart to see you all argue."

"And you?" Edward asked, a slight edge in his tone, "It does not phase you?"

I stared back at him. This side of Edward, I was _not _familiar with, nor did I want to be, "No. I am merely saying that quarreling is common among siblings. You all have always bickered, and it is no different now." 

Edward's temper was raising; I could see it in him. I was getting ready to speak, but then Alice poked her head in the door. She glanced at Edward's angry face, and then to mine.

"Uh, Bella and I are just going back to her house to show Charlie her wedding dress, so don't read my mind, Edward," she told him, and then Alice added, "Oh, and if you keep acting the way you are acting, Edward, you are going to make Carlisle _very _angry. Bye!" She scurried out the door.

I looked back at Edward, who had lowered his head, "Is there anything you would like to tell me, Edward?"

Edward glared at me, and then he slammed his fist down on my desk. He smashed the wood down so it looked like a meteor had hit it. He opened his eyes wide, as if realizing what he had done finally, "Carlisle, I am so sorry. I don't know what-" I raised my hand, and he instantly stopped. Then, I slammed my fist down right next to where Edward had.

His brows creased, "What are you doing?"

I shrugged, "Your indentation wasn't perfectly in the middle. I made it bigger, so now it is. See?" I gestured to the huge crater we had made on my desk.

Edward shook his head and stood up, "I am just so…angry. It seems like everyone but Alice and Bella is completely against the wedding."

"Edward," I said gently.

He snapped his head toward me, "What?"

I could feel my temper rising, just as Alice had predicted, "I refuse to speak to you while you are hostile."

Edward glared at me again. "Sit," I told him, my voice becoming hard as stone.

Edward flung himself down in the chair, making a big production out of it. Most people outside of our 'family' thinks that Edward is this perfect gentleman who is always polite. But we, those who live with him, know that he can get a temper, just like every other vampire.

"Jasper," I called, and he was instantly in the room.

"Alice told me my services may be necessary," he told us. Then, I saw Edward's expression change from tensed to relaxed. I felt no different. Jasper would not change my emotions.

"Thank you," I said, and Jasper grinned. Then he left.

"Edward," I began, "if you love Bella, nothing else matters. The whole world could be against the marriage, however, I assure you that is not true, but as long as you two were in love, nothing else would matter."

Edward smiled, "I do love Bella," then he became serious, "I just wish she wasn't so eager to become one of us."

I smiled sympathetically at him, "Well, that is something you will need to take up with her, but you must remember, it is partially Bella's decision."

Edward nodded and stood up, "Alright. I'll speak to her when she and Alice return." He opened the door and looked back at me. "Carlisle, I don't know what came over me. And I really am sorry about your desk."

I smiled understandingly at Edward. I really wasn't too upset about my desk; I was more worried about what came over Edward. I would have to remember to speak to Esme about it. "No problem, Edward. I understand you are under a lot of stress. Let's just try to control our temper in the future."

Edward nodded, "I think I may go speak to Jasper now. He and I have some things to talk about."

He shut the door quietly after him, and I heard Edward's retrea


End file.
